Trunks and Pan. Ending or beginning?
by MinMoot
Summary: Trunks and Pan 'discuss' their relationship. My friends like it, so please read /at least/ the first chapter ^^
1. First Doubts

Brief Summary:  
  
Pan and Trunks got married two months previously. Pan is now having second thoughts and I'll explain the voice-recorder thing in later chapters… IF YOU REVIEW!!!  
  
Btw, my e-mail is jenniebeany@hotmail.com - send me suggestions of couples, scenes, *anything* – just put in the subject bar thing: Suggestions.  
  
Thankies!  
  
  
  
This is a weird one from the POV of a little lady with raven hair…  
  
  
  
"There are some things that one cannot explain. Like the attraction of one to another; of groups to groups; of insects to flowers. You think you know, but you don't. Science proves nothing. Reality is just a dream, and pretty soon we'll all wake up. Only the less than reassuring fact that – well – shit happens, is known to us. The falling apart of these relationships is foreseen by all, but sometimes never happens. Why? No one knows. But, for those few who do survive arguments and the like, "congratulations". It wasn't worth it, it never will be. You think you found your soul mate, but you never will. You think you found the partner of your life, but they are sleeping with others behind your back. You want to be happy, have children, enjoy life, but you can't. And you never will. But I think I've found someone – someone who understands the pain and the wretchedness I go through. I won't be satisfied with him, like he is with me. Sooner or later we'll drift apart and fade away, like most things do. Most things. What the hell is that supposed to me? Who knows…? Who cares…? I don't."  
  
"Pan!"  
  
"Coming, Trunks…" *what an idiot* "Here ends another chapter…" Pan said, somewhat deflated. She clicked off her voice-recorder and slipped on a tight t-shirt and some short-shorts. "Moron…"  
  
"Pan!" Trunks seemed almost desperate now.  
  
"Coming!!!" *I'm going to kill him one day… one day*  
  
"Alright, just hurry, Sweetie." *Urgh… 'Sweetie' – what the hell kind of name is that? Pathetic. He thinks I'm all 'His'. 'His to own'. Forever. Forever…*  
  
Trunks walks into the room and grabs her left hand, accidentally pulling off the rings on her ring finger. "Damn. Come on, Pan."  
  
"Let go of me and give me back the rings."  
  
-~~***~~-  
  
Elsewhere  
  
-~~***~~-  
  
"They're not meant to be. You just wait, Mr Popo."  
  
"Yes, Dende, I believe you." *Mindless arsehole… Arrogant power-hungry git.* Mr Popo thought.  
  
Dende smirked.  
  
-~~***~~-  
  
Back to the happy couple…  
  
-~~***~~-  
  
"So, where to tonight?" Pan asked, not even remotely interested.  
  
"I don't know… somewhere romantic." Trunks replied, almost bubbling with excitement. (AN/ Urgh…)  
  
"Fine."  
  
"What?"  
  
"What do you mean 'What?', Trunks?"  
  
"What's bothering you? You seem preoccupied…" He continued walking down the street with his hands in his pockets, not at all where they should be. He had foreseen walking down boulevards holding hands with Pan, his wife. His only. His one, true love. At the thought of being together for all eternity, his eyes started shimmering. (A/N: you know, in that "bishounen" sort of way? Never mind…..)  
  
"Hey, dopey! Snap out of it." Pan shouted. Trunks hadn't noticed her squeezing his shoulders.  
  
"Feh. Let's just go."  
  
*It's going to be a long night with that mop-headed idiot…*  
  
  
  
(A/N: So – what do you think? Please, r/r. Should I do another chapter?) 


	2. The Restaurant... Things heat up a littl...

Erm… I think I forgot to do a disclaimer ^_^;;; So… I don't own any of the characters from DB/Z/ and I am merely writing fanfics so that I don't get bored and kill myself at weekends and during holidays. Right. By the way, the group don't remember Ubuu (because he buggered off somewhere… To train), and he doesn't resemble a shrivelled prune any more… On with the story! (P.s. only one review!!! Well, it's a start…)  
  
  
  
This is set about two months after Pan and Trunks get married. Oocness perhaps…  
  
  
  
After climbing into the car, Trunks started driving at a normal pace while Pan debated whether or not to fly through the roof and away somewhere else to do something interesting. She didn't. Trunks yawned, removing one hand from the steering wheel and casually slipped his arm around Pan's shoulders. He had to bite back a grin, but Pan had to bite back the string of insults tugging at her lips.  
  
"We're married now, Trunks. You don't have to do that anymore." She growled under her breath something about why she married this imbecile anyway. Luckily, before Trunks had a chance to comment, they arrived at a modern little restaurant and Trunks parked the car. He stepped out of his side, walked round to open the door for Pan, but she slammed it into his face and trod on his foot on her way out.  
  
"Thanks, dear," He muttered bitterly.  
  
"For what, honey bunch?" Pan asked politely, cringing inwardly at her own words.  
  
"Nothing, Panny, nothing at all." They started walking towards the entrance and Trunks grasped for Pan's hand, only to have it swatted away.  
  
"I told you not to call me that, Trunks," She said to him through gritted teeth. Every fibre of her being was tingling with annoyance at his actions. It seemed that now they were officially a couple, she couldn't get along with him at all. Nothing seemed to please her and she didn't enjoy his company.  
  
"Ah, and to whom do I owe the honour of such a beautiful young lady dining at my restaurant?" A playful voice teased at the couple as the walked through the entrance doors.  
  
"Me," Trunks answered simply. Pan just rolled her eyes and gave a charming smile to the 'not so unattractive' manager of Milo's. The man, who she guessed was only a few years older than her, grinned back and made a face at Trunks as he escorted them to their seats.  
  
"I shall fetch the menus for you," He told them suavely. Trunks growled and Pan had to bite her tongue to prevent laughing.  
  
"Whatever is the matter, Trunks?" She asked, slightly annoyed again at his over-protectiveness.  
  
"I don't like that boy, he irritates me." Trunks spat the last part of the sentence out as if it were some kind of mushroom. (A/N: I don't like mushrooms. Deal with it.) Pan groaned to herself. It was going to be difficult to enjoy the meal with her betrothed.  
  
"Here we are. For madam, and for sir," A pleasant voice chirped. Pan looked up to see her uncle Goten standing by the table grinning like a fool with his eyes bright, obviously proud of himself.  
  
"Uncle, since when did you have a job?" Pan asked curiously. Goten simply chuckled and replied,  
  
"I just told the manager my mum would come after him with a frying pan if he didn't keep me on (A/N: ^_^). His name's Ubuu."  
  
"Oh, I see. No-one wants to summon the wrath of Chichi on themselves," Pan said, and muttered, "Dumbarse brainless shits…"  
  
"What was that, Panny?" Trunks purred sweetly.  
  
"Nuh-thing… And DON'T /call/ me that," Pan replied curtly.  
  
"Oh-kay. I'll leave you to decide what to eat…" And with that, Goten left.  
  
"So, my love, what do you want?" (A/N: Guess who?)  
  
"Oh, I don't know - /my love/ - you decide," Pan left the question dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"All right then, dear," Trunks replied with a cute little Chibi-smile on his face. (A/N: you know what I mean…)  
  
Just then, a tall (ish) figure came towards them and slid into the booth next to Pan. (A/N: Was it a table before? Oh well…) He crossed his left leg over his right, so that his foot brushed up against Pan's leg. (A/N: In Japan they take off their shoes first… right?) Pan began to get a devious smirk on her face, but she wiped it off as Trunks looked deep into her eyes, oblivious to what was happening opposite him.  
  
"Hm. That look in his eyes used to make my knees weak. Now I just want to go and regurgitate today's lunch…" Pan thought and grimaced.  
  
  
  
"What's wrong, Panny-love?" Trunks asked, taking her hands in his and overreacting (A/N: you ever read Ranma ½ mangas? Think Tendo Soun)  
  
"Oh, nothing, Trunks. I just thought we should order, seeing as the waiter is here."  
  
Trunks looked at the tanned youth for the first time. Reasonably built with a bit of black hair on his face. His face. His dark eyes were staring at his Pan. His Pan. (A/N: Possessiveness, eh?)  
  
"Get off of her," Trunks ordered, causing the boy (A/N: he's about 5 years younger than them… so what???) to jump and he bashed his left knee on the under side of the table.  
  
"I'm not on anyone… Who d'you mean by her' anyway?"  
  
"I mean," Trunks looked at the boys nametag; Ubuu. Oh, how he would learn to despise that name so like the others. "Ubuu, that your eyes are glued to my wife." Trunks emphasised the last word.  
  
"I don't see a ring on her finger…" Ubuu muttered.  
  
"True," Pan put in. Trunks' frown travelled to the fingers of his beloved. Nope, no rings no any fingers.  
  
"What did you do with them?" Trunks /almost/ shouted.  
  
"What do you mean, you dipshit?" Pan retorted.  
  
"Excuse me???" Trunks was getting angry now, and Ubuu had backed off slightly.  
  
"/You/ took the bloody things and didn't give them back! Don't blame anything on me!" Pan's blood was boiling now, she could sense a fight and she liked it. Blame it on those saiya-jin genes, eh?  
  
"Why didn't you ask for them back, then?" Trunks was hurt. He thought this meant something, which it kind of did.  
  
"Ugh. I /did/, you moron. You just ignored me and dragged me out of the door!!!" Pan retorted. Oh, she'd been waiting for this day for a while…  
  
"What do you mean? I'd never be so insensitive, rude and obnoxious!" Trunks was on the brink of tears…  
  
"You just described yourself PERFECTLY; I don't know why I married you anyway!" Trunks was taken aback. He'd never dreamt of hearing these words from his love.  
  
"Erm, don't you think you two are overreacting just a little bit? I mean, it's only a couple of ri-" Ubuu was cut of by the angry glares he was receiving. There was a long and tense silence. He could feel the ki's of the supposedly happily married couple flaring like Vegeta's hair in a gale. Pan finally broke the silence,  
  
"This has been put off for a long time, Ubuu. Too long." Trunks could barely believe what he was hearing. It hurt too much to even think about it.  
  
"You've changed, Trunks. Sure, I used to have a crush on you when I was younger. And naïve. You were always so much fun, Trunks; we could play together, go on adventures, enjoy each other's company. Now all you want to do is snuggle and play 'Love Bug'. I'm sick of it. Sick of you. Now, if you don't mind, I'm leaving." And she did just that. Pan swept into the air, a few water droplets shining in the sunlight, left falling from the air conveying a few of the emotions she was having; anger, frustration, sadness and an overwhelming depression. When one feels like this, there is only one place to go. Daddy's.  
  
  
  
So! How do you like it? Hmm? Now, press that NICE review button… Go on, you know you want to… Go on, go on go on go on! (has anyone else seen that God- awful advert???)  
  
Anyway, yes, please /do/ review… my self-esteem needs boosting. I don't mind flames as long as they are constructive ^_^ Oh yeah, and, erm, can you please suggest a suitable rating? I'm not used to these ones – Good old English girl that I am. ^_^;;; 


	3. Bloodlines... O.o;; Lam0R, i know

Right! Chapter Three. Took me long enough ^_^;;;  
  
Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! I never thought it would go past the 2 people mark ^^;;; Anyway, Videl gets a little beaten up, though not intentionally. It's a hard life being a wife.  
  
  
  
Oh yeah!! Disclaimer stuff - I don't own DB/Z/GT (who'd want to own GT??? Sorry. I just didn't like it ^^;;;) or anything else. unless there are some random people in the streets selling hotdogs - I own them!!! ^^;;;  
  
Pan arrived at her mother and father's house just in time to hear groaning.  
  
"Ung. Gohan, please, just a little higher?" Videl's voice rang out.  
  
"Ok. Hmph!"  
  
Pan slammed the door open and prepared herself for a sight that could scar her for the rest of her life. She saw her mother standing on her father's shoulders with a banner in her hand. It read: "Welcome back, Goku-kun" Pan's face turned several shades of red before she completely erased the horrific images from her mind.  
  
"Daddy?" Pan called to her father.  
  
"PAN??" Gohan swivelled round to see his daughter and smashed Videl's nose against the wall.  
  
"Daddy!!!" Pan ran up to her father and gave him a huge hug. He returned it, dropping his wife on the floor. After enjoying the moment between his baby girl, Gohan snapped his head up.  
  
"Pan, sweetheart, why are you here and not with your. husband?" Gohan spat out the last word with more venom than a cobra that's been pumped up with poison pills. (AN: What can I say. I love similes and metaphors. even crazy ones ^^;;;)  
  
"Well," She began, and paused to sniff, "he was a real moron today and he was getting over protective and clingy. The waiter sat down next to me and he was glaring daggers. I liked him better when he was fun and out-going. not when he hugs me and wont let any other man look at me. it's just so." Pan stopped and thought of the right word, then.  
  
"FRUSTRATING!!!" She screamed and released all the pent up anger she had gained from months of Trunks sweet-talking himself into her bed and forcing her out of her mind. Videl had just peeled herself off of the floor and was standing up when the force of her daughter's ki shoved her roughly back to the floor.  
  
"KUSO!!!!!" She yelled, breaking Pan out of her trance. She powered down and ran to her mother, crying into her arms.  
  
"Oh, mum. What do I do.?" She sobbed.  
  
"Shhh, it's alright, honey. Just let it all out." Videl cooed.  
  
Gohan was still standing with his arms folded, deep in thought, where Pan had jumped out of his arms and powered up so suddenly. He had foreseen this, and prepared himself for the force. He chose then to speak.  
  
"I'll speak to him." And before anyone else could react, he was flying in the air aiming right for Trunks' ki with the most deathly glare in his eyes - so unlike him and similar to Vegeta's death stare (AN: you know what I mean, don't you?).  
  
*** ***  
  
Trunks, on the other side of the city and staring at Ubuu, was unaware of the power approaching him. He was, instead, thinking of different ways to disassemble the limbs from the young boys body in front of him without causing death. It was a tricky situation. Ubuu, now sweating profusely, was thinking of different ways to escape the wrath of this married man who, from this angle, looked as though he was going to explode and destroy everything within a 40 mile radius in a instant. It was indeed, a tricky situation.  
  
"So. What do I do /now/?" Trunks asked, slowly walking towards Ubuu, the silk-smooth tone in his voice scaring Ubuu into considering suicide.  
  
"I. erm. don't know, Mr Briefs, sir, madam. ah-"  
  
"Excuse me?" Trunks now had a vein popping on his temple - being called "madam" isn't great for a sex symbol's ego, y'know. (AN: Sex symbol, yeah. in whose eyes?)  
  
"Eh, sir, I. I'm sorry, I-" Ubuu was shaking and didn't want to risk powering up in front of everyone (all the innocent people, methinks)  
  
"Sorry. You. What?" Trunks growled low in his throat, his chest heaving up and down with the apprehension of a kill. (AN: Wait, did I say kill? Oh well, bye Ubuu, those Saiya-jin genes must be settled somehow.)  
  
"Sorry I have to do this!" Ubuu cried out hurriedly, rushing forward with two fingers of his right hand to his forehead, the other reaching for Trunks, who was now just a foot away from him. He grabbed the older man's shirt and focused on Goku, his hero and the only man /he/ knew could help him.  
  
*** ***  
  
"Mmm, spaghetti!" Goku purred, stuffing down the bolognaise sauce and licking his lips, preparing to dive his "Daddyo's special super mega XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXL size" fork into the super-sized dish of nutrition, when-  
  
"HELP!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"You imbecilic dipshit! What the hell did you touch my "Armani" shirt for? You'll pay for this!" Trunks shouted, just before he felt a strong hand gripping his shoulder.  
  
"My. Food." Goku looked uncharacteristically angry. A bad sign for anyone who knew him well, or at all.  
  
"Goku-sama! What a surprise - let me treat you to an "all you can eat" at Benny's!" 'Great save, man. The king of cool - that's you!' Trunks thought, before being shoved to the ground by a smaller pair of hands.  
  
"Don't agree! He'll poison you! He's a monster, I tell you! Just ask that. beautiful, sexy, sassy lady he was-"  
  
"Shut up!" Trunks cut off Ubuu's drawling before any more could be heard.  
  
"Would this be my granddaughter Pan, by any case - Trunksy boy?" Goku asked, angry again even at the proposition of food.  
  
"Erm. maybe?" Trunks tried to get up, but got jumped on by a small, light body.  
  
"SCUM!!! That's what you are! You didn't even feel my ki, you prick! You left me there to die. I'll kill you!" But the lady's petite hand was caught by a larger one before she did any damage to the "o-so-perfect face" that belonged to Trunks Vegeta Briefs.  
  
"Now, now, Marron. I'm sure he didn't mean to abandon you on the deserted island after running after that tribe-girl and." Goku trailed off. "Wait a minute, yes you bloody did! Goten told me! Not in so many words, but I heard him mumbling about "Trunks' master plan" in his sleep! You get him, Marron!"  
  
Marron snatched her hand away and thumped Trunks hard on the spine. Very hard. Luckily for Trunks, though, she still wasn't strong enough to break anything. Just enough to bruise.  
  
"Jeeze. for the love of Dende, Marron, what's your problem? Anyone would think you've been left alone for three months alone! Hah, that would be silly. would it not?" Trunks gave a weak smile and lifted Marron off of his back. She was fuming and her fists were curled into tight balls by her sides. Trunks started to back away slowly as he could see her shaking.  
  
"It's a~lright, Marron, sweetheart! I just think you should know," He powered up, "that Pan and I," He turned away slightly, "Are married!" And with that, he sped off.  
  
"You coward! It may be my time of the month, but I could take you any day!" Marron screamed after him, flailing her arms at him uselessly. "If I could just fly." She knelt down, tears prickling in the back of her eyes. Goku crouched down to pat her on the back, but he was grabbed by small hands in the front of his shirt and pulled into a bear hug by Marron. Normally, this wouldn't have phased him, but being caught off guard. even superheroes have their moments.  
  
"I. er. geh. air," Goku struggled weakly. He didn't want to hurt the daughter of his best friend, but he didn't have much choice really. Son Goku really never was one for excuses. Luckily for him, though, Marron had let go and gave him a small peck on the cheek as she used his shoulders as a ledge to hold onto while she got up.  
  
"Arigatou, Son Goku," She whispered and ran away from everyone.  
  
"Random," Was all Trunks could say. About two point three seven four one zero five seconds later (A/N: precise, aren't I), Gohan flew in through the *conveniently* open window. He pointed at Trunks, who was desperately trying to back out of the room unnoticed. No suck luck.  
  
"You. Here. Now," Gohan's eyes were flickering dangerously from onyx black to teal. His hair was barely remaining jet black also.  
  
"Yer, erm. Yes sir!" Trunks saluted and immediately regretted doing so. Gohan took this as mockery and jumped forward (A/N: you know. in that cool way where they pretty much fly over the ground, rather than jumping. Maybe 'lunge' is a better word. oh, well, I have no muse and no-one to read through my stories first. so I'll leave it be and cease my inane ramblings ^_^;;; ) and grabbed Trunks's shirt collar in one tightly clenched fist and drew the other dangerously near to his face.  
  
"You will learn not to mock me, boy," Gohan snarled and pulled a clump of Trunks's "precious" lavender hair tightly, almost to the point of breaking off. Trunks whimpered and felt tears rushing to his eyes. His hair was the only part of his body he really, truly cared about. Now it was experiencing pain that would normally never phase him, but it was so sensitive up there.  
  
"Now," Gohan began, signalling to something, or someone, by the door, "Your worst nightmare, Trunksy-boy." With that, Gohan shoved Trunks head down to his knee level and shoved something into his mouth. (A/N: NOT WHAT YOU HENTAI WEIRDOS THINK!) Trunks felt something slimy slither around the opening of his lips and trembled again. He carefully opened his momentarily closed eyes and came face to face with two small, black, beady little eyes. And a red forked tongue. It was then he screamed.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He yelled, breaking free of his father-in-law's iron grasp and running around, wailing and shaking like a three-year-old girl who had just seen a six-inch spider. "A SNAKE!!! I SNOGGED A FRIGGIN' SNAKE! WHAT WILL PAN THINK? She'll think I'm some kind of freak. yes. she'll never love me again!"  
  
"You /are/ a freak and she hates you anyway," Goku put in, smiling pleasantly at his smirking son all the time.  
  
"No. she - I. we." Trunks trailed off and collapsed to the ground dejectedly. He felt a strong hand on his shoulder and looked up to see his grandfather in law patting his gently. Trunks narrowed his eyes and felt a surge of anger run through his veins. He looked down at his feet, all the while rising slowly, and Goku stepped back and stood in a guard position, afraid of what Trunks was about to do.  
  
"How. DARE you treat me like a child! I'm a grown man and I will NOT tolerate such insolence, weakling," Trunks had no idea where these words were coming from, or why they were spouting from his mouth, but somewhere, deep, deep in the back of his mind, a little nagging voice was urging him on.  
  
Gohan muttered, "Must be the Royal Blood in him. Perfect Vegeta reincarnation." to his father. In reply, Goku chuckled dryly, but he kept his fists raised, ready for attack. Just then, they noticed a change in Trunks and blinked as he swiftly turned Super Saiya-jin and flew off into the sky, something primal as his driving force and a feeling deep in his stomach telling him what he was looking for.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Erm.. is this a short chapter or a long one? I can only ever tell when it is posted. *sigh* not that anyone will be reading.. PLEASE, if you read my story, can you review? It doesn't take much, I'd just like to hear everyone's opinions. by the way, if you are a fan of Ayashi no Ceres, I've written a fic there and I'm putting up a story called "Shadows" (which is original) as well ^______^  
  
REVIEW! Please 


End file.
